Harry Potter's Retirement at 10
by A.A.00007
Summary: Harry Potter was tired of his life and wanted to retire at an age of 60. But then he woke up in his past in 1990. Watch Harry as he changes the world while living a life of retirement.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was happy. He was smiling which was very unusual for him. The reason behind his smile was that he had just submitted his resignation letter to the Minister. He was now free from all his duties of being an Head Auror.

There was a time when Harry thought that he would never leave this job. He was naive at that time and just 18 years old, fresh out of school and a war. He had given 42 years of his life to this job. His wife, Ginny Weasley had left him and his children James, Albus and Lily rarely corresponded with him. He had gotten so busy in, first capturing escaped death eaters and then subduing wannabe Dark Lords that he had not cared properly for his own life.

He had first started feeling lost and lonely at 45 when he became Head Auror. He had been so busy in re-organizing Auror department that when his wife left him he didn't even cared about it thinking she would be back after some time. She never came back but after waiting for him to contact her for a week divorce paper came.

He had a few flings after that but nothing serious ever happened. He never ever thought he would be jealous of Draco Malfoy but if he was truthful about it, he was. Draco never needed a job, he looked after his business, got rich and lived a luxurious life.

Ron also got in partnership with George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and earned a lot of money, lived luxuriously with his wife Hermione Granger who became a writer. Neville married Hannah, took a job as teacher while Hannah looked after Leaky Cauldron. They all were content but Harry wasn't. He had a shitload of money as he hadn't gotten to spending around much after his wife left him. This is why Harry has taken a retirement. He wanted to be free.

His friend also had forgotten about him. Harry had last seen Ron about 5 years ago at the funeral of Mr. Wesley i.e. Arthur Weasley.

Hermione had refused to speak to him when he met her at a party about 2 years ago citing that she could not be seen speaking to her sister in law's husband.

Neville was the only one who kept him company from time to time. Having a firewhiskey or Ogden's finest mead with him occasionally. Harry never thought his life will come to this point.

His friend should have understood that he would never let someone die again because he was incompetent. He had worked so hard that he was now one of the world's best auror. He had been given various accolades in his life but one thing that he truly needed was never given to him which was love. Harry knew that Ginny only thought that she loved him, but it was only infatuation. It was never really love.

He had thought that he is making the world safe for his children. But his children had all gone with their mother and never looked back towards him. Even when he wanted to patch things up they had refused. They never accepted his gifts, sending them back unopened.

He had done all this for his children too. He never wanted adoration, fame, or a celebrity status. Harry always only wanted love but he received everything but that. But if he couldn't get love then he wanted peace. He at least wanted happiness for himself. He didn't know when he was last happy. But now he was free to find it.

Free from duty, free from job, free from obligations, free to spend his money.

As Harry entered his modest house in Godric's Hollow he thought about selling it and never stepping another foot here after today. He thought of buying a manor somewhere. As he went to sleep after having dinner, he had a smile on his face thinking that from tomorrow his life will change. From tomorrow.

He had not idea how his life was going to change from tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1 Dudleys Again

**Chapter 1.**

When Harry woke up he smiled thinking that from today he was free. He had his eyes closed with a large smile and a look of contentment on his face. He was indulging in his daydream's thinking about all the things he was going to do from today.

"Up, Boy, Get Up." someone screamed while beating on the door. Harry's eyes instantly shot open and his hand reached for a wand that wasn't there.

His mind has frozen up. He couldn't think anymore. His mental facilities had left him. After some time he thought he was dreaming. Beating his hand twice on the floor and feeling pain shoot up his arm quickly bereft him of that notion. As it became clearer where he was, a blood curdling shout of rage left him. Harry couldn't help himself anymore.

He was beyond anger now. He felt a rage that he had not felt while fighting Voldemort. The door of the broom cupboard burst open. Dudley who was on the stairs pissed in his pants when he felt Harry's eyes upon him.

"What are you doing boy? Why were you shouting, you freak. You are not getting any food today. You freak. Get back to your cupboard now." Uncle Vernon said glowering with rage and coming towards Harry as Harry entered the sitting room.

As he came upon Harry, he went back flying into the wall and collapsed on the floor with a thud. Aunt Petunia was still as a statue due to fright.

As Harry went towards the door it flew open of it's own and Harry went outside never even thinking about where he was going.

Harry had collapsed down in the Little Whinging Park beside a tree.

When he gained consciousness again Harry felt like killing himself. He had wanted a life of peace, happiness, luxury, but what had he got. Thrown back into his body as a child.

After brooding about an hour he thought that he needed some information. His body looked like as he was 8 or 9 years old. He wanted to know the date first. He wanted to know how much time he had before Hogwarts.

He went to the nearest newspaper stand beside the park. The date was 31st July 1990. It was his birthday. He was of 10 years today. Harry started to go back to the park to think upon what he would do now.

He was going to live his retirement life but now he had to live his life again. Going to school again. Doing homework, exams and all that BS. Another job then wasting another 40 years of his life before retirement.

"No." Harry said out loudly. He was going to start his retirement life now. It doesn't matter that he was 10 years old. He has lived his whole life. He can take care of old Voldy when he comes back. He will get Sirius out of this country when he comes running breaking his cage. But not before that. He will live his life of retirement now.

"No duty, No Job, No Obligation." This was Harry's mantra now.

Now how to start his retirement life now.After thinking upon this he made a list in his mind.

He had been a brilliant auror. Thinking upon his feet had been a part of his life.

First he needed some money. He would take money from Vernon's stash for now.He went running back to Number 4, then went up the stairs, and went into Vernon's bedroom.

"What are you doing here you freak? Get out," screech Petunia.

"I am going, okay. No need to shout, you hag," replied Harry while taking out 500 pound bill from Vernon's stash.

"Put back the money, you thief. Put it back," Petunia screeched again.

"This is all I need. I am going away from here. I am never coming back to this hellhole again. Goodbye."

Harry waved towards his Aunt and Uncle who was lying on the bed and made his way out.

He moved towards wisteria walk. There if he remembered correctly was a shopping centre. He wanted to buy formal clothes but there wasn't much variety in kid's clothes. Upon careful thinking he bought a blue jeans, a Black T-shirt and a cricket cap. He paid for his clothes to a bewildered accountant.

"How much," Harry said trying to pay and move quickly. The accountant looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Aren't your parents here,"

"No, I am an orphan and my relatives don't waste time on me. So please complete the transaction quickly," replied Harry.

After buying the clothes he went into the changing room and left his clothes there only. Wearing his cricket hat with a logo of England on the front he called a taxi and got out at Charing Cross street.

He waited outside Leaky Cauldron looking for an opportunity to enter. And then an opportunity presented itself after half an hour. A group of kids moved inside and with them went Harry. After entering Diagon Alley Harry left the group quietly and moved his way towards Gringotts.

"I want to meet my account manager, Goblin Grapplescrew." Harry said to the teller behind the counter.

The teller looked up slowly down at Harry. After staring at him for about a minute he said to a goblin who Harry recognised as Griphook the betrayer," Griphook take Mr. Potter here to Grapplescrew." here

"Come Wizard,"Griphook spoke to Harry while moving towards Manager offices. Harry knew where Grapplescrew's office was but he didn't want anyone else to know that he knew thus the charade.

As he went in the office he found Grapplescrew sitting behind a stone desk while sipping a goblin drink.

Harry sat down as Grapplescrew welcomed him and said, "Come Mr. Potter come. How come you are here? I sent you the latest report only yesterday. Was something wrong in them."

Harry replied,"No Grapplesrew I didn't received any reports. From now on you will hand over all reports to my house elf who i will be buying after some time. Now I have two Important tasks for you. First you have to buy me a house here in London. I want to be able to move into my house in a fortnight. Please also hire someone to fully furnish the house. And second is to start investing money in Real Estate in Muggle areas and decrease our participation in any business here in Diagon Alley." Now send me a portkey when my home is arranged. My house elf will come to you daily for further reports. I will now like to visit my trust vault. "

Grapplesrew was amazed that a child of ten has ordered him that he took some time to compose himself.

"It will be done as you say Mr. Potter," pressing a button he removed a key from the drawer and passed it out to harry saying "Your vault key Mr. Potter."

Harry moved out from Grapllescrews office and moved towards main area.

He went to the teller who he had imperiused once upon a time or should he say in another life, and said,"I would like to visit my Vault, here is the key and vault no us 687."

The goblin checked the key then called out," Griphook, show him to vault 687."

Harry took out 5000 galleons from the vault and kept them in the wallet that were lying on shelf inside the vault. As he came out of the bank he first went to Florean Fortescue and bought a large sundae. Eating it quickly he moved towards the one shop that was most vital on his list.

Ollivander's. Makers of wand since 382 B.C. He would have bought his wand somewhere else if his occlumency would have been weak. He knew Ollivander was a master legilimens. But Harry was also a master Occlumens and he was confident that Ollivander will not be able to penetrate his shield.

As he went inside the shop the bell above the door rang. He stopped at the door to wait for Ollivander to come.

"Mr.Potter Aren't you a little bit early," Ollivander said while coming from the far side as if moving from the shadows.

"No sir, i don't think so. I think time is absolutely right."

Ollivander watched intently in his eyes while he was speaking. He could feel Ollivander trying to probe inside his mind, and clamped his shields tighter.

"If you think that time is right, then let's get started." Ollivander said this with a gleam in his life.


	3. Chapter 2 Grapplescrew

**Ch 2. Grapplescrew**

Grapplescrew was one busy goblin. After Master Potter had gone out he knew that he had a lot of work to do.

He cancelled all his previous appointments and meetings and called a muggleborn wizard who worked for him. Her name was Julie Watson. She had been hired as a representative for goblin business in Muggle areas.

As soon as she came in he told her, " Ms. Watson, I need you to buy the best house you can in Muggle London and as soon as you can. Also contact some furnishing firm and get the house all the best furnitures and whatever else is required. Take the money from Goblin account you are working with. Money is no objection. Please get to work."

Julie had been a little overwhelmed at such a request but she could only nod and reply in affirmative.

After she had gone he had called up Goblin Wisek who looked after all the Gringotts Warding team. When Goblin Wisek came and all pleasantries had been offered he Grapplescrew told him, " Goblin Wisek, I want your best warding team to prepare best warding scheme we have to offer for a house in London. I want them to be ready to put on the wards as soon as we have bought the house."

Goblin Wisek was astounded. It was rare for him to hear such orders. Last time it had been for warding the new home of Bulgarian Minister.

He politely asked Grapplescrew,"Who are we doing this work for?"

Grapplescrew replied," You are doing it for me. That's all you need to know."

As soon as this conversation was finished and Wisek was gone Grapplescrew went for the search of a mole.

He knew that a mole was here but as a Goblin or a wizard it has to identified.


	4. Chapter 3 Thinking while Drinking

**Chapter 3. Thinking while Drinking**

"Master Harry your coffee sir," house elf Windy said to Harry.

"Thank You, Windy," replied Harry while taking his coffee from her.

He had bought Windy from Diagon Alley yesterday. He was pretty lucky as she was the only young elf there. He was unwilling to buy an elf who had served someone else previously.

"Windy, take my vault key here and go to Gringotts. Find Grapplescrew, show him this key and tell him that I have asked for the reports, and please stop bowing to me," Harry told Windy while dismissing her.

"Windy will do it sir," replied Windy this time without bowing.

At Least he could remove various ill habits that house elf get into easily from Windy.

Harry had gotten back his 11 inch Holly Phoenix feather wand. It was a risky move because Ollivander would have informed Dumbledore immediately after he had left, but it was necessary as he had been using this wand for almost all his life, and he felt incomplete without his wand.

From there he went towards Elf Menagerie to buy a House elf. The salesman who looked as he was going to throw him out had pretty quickly sold Windy to him when he showed him that he had the money. At Least greed of these Wizards could be counted upon to move without divulging his identity.

He had thus bought Windy who was a very young elf and was extremely happy when she had bonded with Harry. She had been waiting some time to bond with a family and as she was young no one ever gave her much consideration.

Harry thought about what he had done since he came back. He thought upon the conversation he had with Grapplescrew. It had gone as he had thought it would go. He had known Grapplescrew from his previous life and knew that Goblins do not care about age or gender of Wizards. And as he was the only one to whom his oath of servitude applied, he knew that he will do as he had said.

Grapplescrew had told him about this oath after the war when Harry told the goblin about Griphook and how he had been betrayed by that Goblin when a deal was made.

The Servitude Oath ensured the Wizards that the Goblin would not work against their interests and would continue to serve their family after they had died.

He also knew it was Dumbledore who was taking his reports. Dumbledore was not a thief but in his quest to not let Harry develop an ego and be like a Malfoy, he had done many things that he shouldn't have.

He did not want to antagonise Dumbledore because even after his manipulating attitude, he was still a good man. A man fighting for weak since Arianna had died.

He knew Dumbledore would look for him but he will not contact Harry. If he found Harry and knew that he was okay then he will backoff.

The most heavy thought on Harry's mind was about one Sirius Black. His godfather was in Azkaban right now and he could not count upon Fudge to release him even if he caught Pettigrew.

Now if he somehow got Pettigrew caught and Sirius is not released then Sirius would never have a reason to breakout of Azkaban as he will never see that edition of Daily Prophet with a photo of redhead family on front page, which made Sirius breakout in previous timeline.

He would have to think more on this. Should he get him out or wait for him to get out.

But he also did not want Sirius to get into his way of living his retirement life. And if he was released then Harry would have to live with him. At Least he could count upon Remus to not show his face for further two years.

He had slept at the Leaky Cauldron last night. Windy had booked the room and brought the key to Harry. He had tried his best to cast a disillusionment charm to move into the inn inconspicuously but his body was still not able to power such high level spells properly. Harry snuck into his room quietly, relying on his short height to move unnoticed.

Harry knew that he had to practice all the spells he knew again as his body had to get used to the flow of magic through it again. And it was a slow process and he would not be at his previous fighting level until he was at least 16 or 17.

And abilities like occlumency which were of mind had came with him and he could use them as competently as before.

He had never bothered learning Legilimency. He never wanted to breach privacy of people and he knew that he would be sorely tempted to use it if he knew it.

He also did not want to waste all his time studying and practicing spells again. He was on his retirement.

His plan was made. He will wait here for Grapplescrew to get him a house. He could count upon Windy to be his face for all work in Wizarding world.

Once he had moved into his home then he would further think what he wanted to do.

He will be visiting various tourist places in the London meanwhile and enjoy the commencement of his retirement life.

"No Duty, No Job, No Obligation,"

The mantra by which Harry wanted to live his remaining life.

After he had finished his coffee he sat down on the bed and started reading a Quidditch magazine.

He waited patiently for Windy to come back as now he wanted to place a bet.

The only thing that he remembered about professional Quidditch was that Tutshill Toranados would win the league for the next few years and Chudley Canon would be on the bottom.

He would ask Grapplescrew to place as much money as he had left in the trust vault on Tornados as he could some good odds as according to the magazine Tornados have to win all their remaining 3 matches to win the league.

He would remain incognito till he received his Hogwarts letter.


	5. Chapter 4 Salesman and Tom the Toothles

**Chapter 4. Salesman and Tom the Toothless**

Mario Yaxley was not stupid. He had not secured enough NEWTs to get into Auror academy or to get a cushy job in ministry like his cousin and was always belittled in his family for it.

He was also smart enough to be neutral in the war and was the only one left free after the Potter boy had gotten rid of the Dark Lord.

He had also made a small business of selling house elves.

Wizards had always looked down upon them. Using them for service and forgetting about them when they left the room.

But Mario had seen an opportunity when his aunt was complaining about getting an house elf when her old one had died.

And that is the reason he was now owner of Elf Menagerie where free elves come to find masters.

He charged 50 or 100 galleons per elf as selling money but as he never had to buy the elves, all the money made way into his pocket. And being a pureblood with a few connections in the ministry he had gotten rid of paying any taxes.

When a small boy came into his shop on the evening of 31st July 1990, he was not in mood of any game and wanted to throw the brat out.

But the boy had then taken out a purse full of galleons and asked to buy an elf.

If he had not seen the boy's finger he would have thought that he was another half goblin like Professor Flitwick.

This boy didn't behave like a boy. He behaved like he was in command here like an auror.

After he had taken 5 times more money from the boy for an elf that no one else was willing to buy, he had let the boy go.

Mario was smart. He knew that someone else has taken polyjuice potion and came as this boy to avoid detection.

And as Mario was smart he knew not to speak of this to anyone. He knew that people were killed for far less than this.

Tom had been the proud owner of the world renown pub and inn The Leaky Cauldron for more years than he could count.

In these many years he had seen all type of people taking a room in his inn.

Hags, Vampires, Werewolves, Banshees, Half Trolls, Half Giants, Goblins, Dwarves, Veelas, and half goblins too. But he had never in his life given a room or even served drinks to a house elf.

When an house elf came to get a room and provided money for a week upfront with money for the meal included, he had given the key for room no 10, the top most room in the inn as fast as he could.

Business was slow and Tom needed all the money he could get. And she would also remain out of the way in that room.

He left the house elf to her own devices and when he went up to check the room after a fortnight he found it clean as it never had been.

Tom felt odd walking in such a clean room. There was a reading table beside the window. Magazines about Quidditch, Potions, Charm etc were kept on a shelf. The bed was made and the room looked like it hadn't been lived in for a week.

He went out the room and when asked about a clean room by a respectable looking customer, he charged him double amount of money. Room no 10 soon became the most sought after room in the inn.

Tom blessed the elf in secret to whom he had rented this room and accepted the praise of all the patron who admired him for his keen sense of business.

He then made a decision to never tell anyone about that elf as he wanted all this praise for himself and would not want anyone to know that it all was a coincidence or happenstance.


	6. Chapter 5 Harry's New Home

**Chapter 5 Harry's new home**

Harry could feel the warm summer air on his face. It was somewhat peaceful here he thought while standing beside the open window of his new home. It had been 10 days now since he came back in his younger body.

The time spent in Leaky Cauldron was very difficult for Harry. Due to the constant danger of getting identified he had decided against venturing outside Leaky Cauldron.

He had asked windy to bring Potion, Charm and Quidditch Magazines as these were the only subjects in which he was both interested and proficient. Transfiguration had been always his weak point and while he was interested in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy he was never proficient in them.

While reading the Potion magazine he had realised a vital detail. In the magazine there was an article regarding the possibility of a potion in the future for curing brain injuries as some lukewarm progress had been made recently. This article made him realize that he knew about the various inventions in Potions field from the future. He had gotten very interested in Potions when he studied the subject in Auror Academy and had followed the various inventions. He had found that he had knack for potions not unlike his mother.

Now he had to decide whether he wanted to invent these potions now or let it be.

He had then ordered Windy to buy a journal for him.

He had written down the Apparatus, Materials Required, Procedure and The Function of each potion that he remembered from the future.

That led to his listing of the various new charms, jinxes and hexes that he had learnt in his later years which had not yet been invented.

He in fact knew about hundreds of inventions but lacked the knowledge of making them. The Ilka Illuminator which made the Hungarian women who made it a billionaire was such an invention. He knew about their working but lacked the knowledge of making them.

He kept his journal close to himself and had placed heavy privacy protections on it.

He was informed about his new investments and progress regarding his new home daily through reports by Grapplescrew which were now delivered by Windy with his breakfast.

He had about 15 million galleons and other 5 million galleons invested across the globe.

Grapplescrew had informed him through Windy when his home was ready and he had left the room at Leaky Cauldron in much better condition than he found it.

His new retirement house was in Inslington Borough and was at 20 minutes walking distance from King's Cross.

It had two floors.

The front door opened to a long hallway, lit by a large chandelier and electric lamps. On one side of the hallway was the dining room. At the end of the hallway where the stairs to the upper floor. The first floor had space for a library, study, a bathroom with jacuzzi and one room was made for dueling practices. The second floor had six bedrooms all having attached bathrooms.

Kitchen was below the ground floor and was accessed through a staircase at the end of entry hallway. It also had a rather large pantry room attached with it.

He had moved in his new home a few hours ago. He had activated the wards which had Mask Wards to avoid detection of magics used there by the Ministry Of Magic, Fire Suppressant wards to prevent the house from catching fire and other security wards. He could do magic here but a large amount of magic would disrupt the functioning of electrical devices.

After the wards were activated he had sent Windy to ask for more free house elves who would be willing to work for him. The house was large and if he wanted to keep it clean and running then Windy would need help and he also didn't want to work her very hard.

She had came back with 2 house elves Bload and Kimmy and he had bonded with both of them.

He had assigned them their various tasks.

Bload had been assigned towards the kitchen and had the work of stocking the pantry.

Kimmy would be cleaning the house.

And Windy would look after his needs and the other errands that he would need her to run.

Each elf was provided with a Gringotts Card to purchase products from both in Magical and Mundane market.

"Dinner is ready Master," Bload said appearing next to him.

"I will be down there in 5 minutes Bload," replied Harry. Harry knew that he had to have a healthy diet and some potions so that his body did not suffer as much as it had in his previous life. He could brew the required potions himself. He also needed a new pair of glasses.

He decided to have dinner first and to accomplish other things after he had a good long sleep in his bedroom.

#*line break#* line break#*

#*line break#*line break#*

It had been a week since Harry had moved in his new house. After taking care of his basic necessities such as clothes, shoes, and glasses he had looked towards establishing his library. He had now the whole set of books for Hogwarts upto seventh year.

He had also devoted some time to practice his spellwork and dueling so that he could at least defend himself if need be.

Harry had finally decided as to what he was going to do with his future knowledge of Potions and Spells. He had decided to not share any of the future spells but he would be make known some of the potions. He would share the potions which were previously owned by the ministry or other rich organization and were safe to be shared. And for that reason he was making his way towards Gringotts.

He found a different doorman today instead of Griphook. "I have an appointment with Grapplescrew," he told the doorman.

"Wait here," the doorman said and moved inside.

After a few minutes of waiting he was shown towards the office of Grapplescrew. As soon as Harry entered Grapplescrew handed him a parchment.

"A goblin by the name of Griphook was sentenced on 7th August for leaking confidential information of Gringotts. He will be executed today."

The parchment listed the various crimes of Griphook and his punishment. After reading through it Harry handed it back to Grapplescrew.

"So Mr. Potter what was the reason for this meeting," asked Grapplescrew.

Harry brought out the parchment on which he had written the 5 potions he had decided were safe to share with the world for now. He handed the parchment to Grapplescrew.

"On this you will find 5 potions that I have found are not known by anyone.

The first one is Nerves Regeneration Potion. It will be the world's first cure for those who have suffered mental injury. It will regenerate the nerves therefore curing paralysis and other brain related injury. It will even help those that are suffering from prolonged use of cruciatus curse.

The second one is Dark Dittany. It works similarly to Dittany but also on cuts caused by Dark curses. It cannot reattach the body part if it has been removed but cuts caused by Dark curses can be cured if it is applied in time.

Next one is Hair Regrowth Potion. It regrows your hair on your head when you are getting bald.

The fourth one is a new version of Wolfsbane Potion. It relieves the effects of lycanthropy while being cheaper, easier to brew and less time taking than the available one.

The last Potion is named Unwrinkled Potion. It reduces the wrinkles present on your body at consumption. Even it can not do much for old men and women but if you have a few wrinkles then this potion can hide them for 4 hours after drinking. It can not be used frequently and can be used only once a day."

Grapplescrew was sitting with his eyes wide open and mouth agape. Harry gave him some time so that the goblin could compose himself. There wasn't much that could astonish a goblin so it was rare to see a goblin with such an expression on his face.

"Are these proven and tested," asked Grapplescrew after some time.

"No, and that is why I am here. You will open a new firm for me but my name will not be known to anyone other than you and your senior Gringotts officials. I do not want the 'fame' that will come with this. You will acquire a suitable location for a potions lab which should be big enough for future expansions. Hire two relatively unknown or new Potion Master's. Ask them to brew these potion and test them. Once the tests are successful, accept orders first for healing potions. When that demand has been met for them, then move towards other ones. I will be giving you 3% cut of the profit for managing my new firm. And don't entertain any investors. Use all the money you need from my account. Any questions?" asked Harry of the goblin who was busy writing all Harry's suggestions or he dare say orders.

"I have only one question, what if these potion are unable to do what you claim," asked the goblin.

"They will do as I say if they are prepared properly," answered Harry.

"The name of the firm?" questioned Grapplescrew. To which Harry replied with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face,"Name of the firm will be MudPotions."

In no time papers for the start of the new firm were prepared and both the wizard and the goblin had signed with a blood quill for their new and hopefully profitable relationship.

When Harry was almost at the door of the office he faced back towards the goblin and told him," I won't be available for the next few months, I will visit you when I am back in the city again."

The goblin could not help asking the little kid, " Where will you be going?"

Harry replied mysteriously ,"Here and there."


	7. Chapter 6 Mudpotions

**Chapter 6. MudPotions**

Grapplescrew's office had been expanded. Five goblins were sitting on the far side busy writing the agreement which each employee had to sign before working for MudPotions.

Grapplescrew was busy reading the latest reports send to him by the Potion Masters. Today's Daily Prophet was placed in a corner on the table. The front page of the prophet had a photo of Frank Longbottom with an arm about his son who was smiling widely. The date on the paper was 10th November 1990.

Since Mr. Potter had left his office Grapplescrew had been very busy, contacting his various connections and using the resources of Gringotts to bring about the creation of the firm.

He had first registered the firm with the ICW as Ministry Of Magic did not look kindly upon opening of firms by non pureblood wizards. It had taken only 3 days for the firm to be registered as the process was fast forwarded by contacts that he had in the organisation.

He had then purchased a property adjacent to Gringotts as he would not have any problems managing the firm from his Gringotts office itself, if it was nearby.

New Potions lab had been set up according to the recommendations of the Potion Masters that he had hired.The two Potion masters that he had hired had both graduated from Beauxbatons and knew enough English to work in Britain. They had signed ironclad documents upon their hiring to prevent the leakage of information about the potions.

He had also hired a dozen goblins to provide security in the building and to prevent entry of any unauthorised personnel in the building. The wards placed upon the Lab were also pretty strong and would be nigh on impossible to breach. But as an additional security measure he had also made the warders to place a ward to prevent entry of all kind of animals, birds and insects so that wizards in their animagus form could not enter. It was similar to the wards placed on Gringotts which prevented thievery by such measures.

It had taken the Potion Masters about two months to brew and test the potions that they had been provided. After the tests were successful there was much talk about the firm in the world. Specially the treatment of Mr. Frank Longbottom who was a test subject of nerve regeneration potion and has been fully cured yesterday was a boon for the firm as he was a famous auror and was also a pureblood.

Nerve Regeneration potion was the last potion to be tested and approved by St. Mungo's as it took a long time to brew and according to the potion masters was the most difficult one of the five.

He was now in the process of hiring 100 more brewers as the orders they had received from around the world has been mind boggling. He had five more younger goblins from his clan to work as clerks under him.

Most of these brewers had made their way here from Europe as potion brewers of good quality were not in large numbers here and he didn't want to hire someone who had sympathies towards the Dark Lord.

All the employees who will sign an agreement will be magically bound by it and would not be able to talk about the firm. The agreement worked as a tongue-tying curse, preventing the employee to talk about the Firm or it's potions.

Now the main thing that has to be decided was the price at which they will sell the potions.

And that is why he had asked the potion masters to sent the report he was reading. The report consisted of the amount of material used, time taken and effort put in brewing each potion. He had already signed an agreement with various firms for buying the materials used in the potions in bulk.

He had also ordered glass bottles to be bought in Muggle world for easier packaging and distribution of the potions.

After considering all these points he had finally reached a solution today. As he would be receiving his cut from the profit he wanted to reach the optimum price so that they could make maximum profit.

He wrote down the final prices which were to be printed in tomorrow's Daily Prophet.

Nerve Regeneration Potion - 35 galleons per 100 ml.

New Wolfsbane Potion - 1 galleon 6 sickles per dose.

Hair Regrowth Potion - 500 galleons for per bottle.

Unwrinkled Potion - 15 galleons per 100 ml.

Dark Dittany - 10 galleons per bottle.

After he had finished with the article he had it owled to Daily Prophet.

Now the only thing left to see was how fast and how much they were going to make.

# line break *# line break *#

On the eve of full moon in October.

The test subjects for the test of new Wolfsbane potion had just arrived at the test lab of MudPotions. They were sitting on the couches provided in the waiting room. All these 5 people sitting were werewolves. One of them was Remus Lupin.

When the Potions Master arrived he gave all of them new wolfsbane potion to drink and asked them about their feeling after they had drunk it.

Remus could feel his strength returning in his body and the pain that he felt close to full moon had reduced. After he had been locked into a cell for the night he had to wait an hour before he could feel the pull of the moon.

Remus felt his body bulging, his bones breaking, and then in place of a man was a wolf. It was not the first time in his life that he had kept his mind after the transformation but it was the first time when it had been relatively painless.

After he had morphed back in his body in the early morning, the door of the cell was opened and he was met by the Potions Master who had a very thick French accent.

"Hi, I am Potions Master Rayce Raiken. Please, can you tell me as to how this transformation was different from your previous ones," asked the Frenchman.

Remus told him all about his transformation and also told him that this was the best transformation that he ever had. He also felt less weakness than he used to feel before, after transformations.

When Remus was shown out the door he felt hopeful. Hopeful that after this discovery the werewolves could be accepted in the society. Hopeful that boys who had been bitten in their young age could receive education. Hopeful that werewolves could also marry and have a family.

#*# Line break *# Line break *#

Longbottom Palace. Morning of 25th August 1991

Neville Longbottom never thought that he would be this happy in his life. Neville had always been a quiet and shy child who liked to spent his days in the greenhouse rather than playing with other children.

The reason behind this was the condition of his parents. When he was younger, he could never understand why his parents could not live with him. But when he finally understood what happened to his parents and that they never will be able to come home, he had been provided with a hope.

It happened when his grandmother had agreed with usage of untested potions on his father. She had not taken him with her to St. Mungo's during the treatment but would come back and tell him that his father was improving.

Neville wanted to meet his father. He wanted to go there and hug him and wished that his father would hug him back.

He still remembered the date when his grandmother had came in his room one day and told him to wear his best clothes. They were going to meet his father.

The joy Neville had felt when his had called his name and hugged him and patted his back could not be described. His dreams had come true. Now he only needed his mother and his family would be whole.

When he learnt that his mother was also now being treated, Nevilled could see his dream coming true.

And now here he was with the acceptance letter from Hogwarts in his hands having breakfast with his parents and grandmother.

When he looked up to see his parents and grandmother smiling down on him, he felt tears breaking out of his eyes and could only say, "I do not want to go."

His parents had to convince him for the rest of the week before he accepted to go and make them proud.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Harry**

Standing on the balcony of his hotel room, Harry watched as the sun dipped below the horizon. He was thinking on what he will do next. Harry had already packed his bags and was leaving for England in an hour.

While looking over the sea stretching far beyond his eyesight, Harry felt a sense of peace, that he only felt when he was on a broom flying high into the sky. He never had a chance to enjoy his life before.

Harry had spent all his life doing his job, performing his duty or fulfilling his obligations.

First it was at the Dursley's where he was treated as a slave. Doing chores, getting ridiculed and starving were a norm of life there. Most people treated their house elves better than that.

Then it was Hogwarts where every year he had to fight Voldemort except his third, where he had lived in fear of both the dementors and his godfather Sirius.

And after he had finally defeated Voldemort, people had put him on a pedestal. He had then fought for those people, forgoing his life all together.

And what did he gets in return for all that. Divorce from a wife who had never loved him, children who never asked how he felt and a life which he had never enjoyed. Heck, he didn't even get many chances to ride on his broomstick for just the joy of flying. It had always been for Quidditch practices or Quidditch matches while he was at Hogwarts, and after that he had flown only a few times.He loved Quidditch, there was no denying that but he had rarely done something just for himself.

Standing there, looking back to his time spent on the tour, he could sat that it had done him good. It had been awkward for Harry since he had woken up in his past, but here among these kids he had finally felt at home.

At first he was not sure about spending time with kids. But little Mary, with her chubby cheeks and constant questions had brought him out of his shell.

When he had first met with the group at the airport he had felt like an outsider. He had sat adjacent to Little Mary on the flight. She had seem hesitant at first but after he had answered a few of her questions it was like a dam had broken. She had never stopped asking questions since then.

After that day she would always find him during the tour and would ask questions about one thing or another and would not stop talking. She was a curious little girl and her questions were not so readily answered at the orphan. And when Harry had indulhed her a few times, she had clung to him.

He never even knew when he started behaving like the kids he was travelling with. The happiness of these kids was truly contagious. He had even played some games with the kids.

He had never really played any game other than Quidditch before. In his elemantary school it was Dudley who made it impossible for him to enjoy the games they had played. He was always on the side lines.

When he had played football with some local kids on the beach here in Barcelona he found that he was pretty good at it. Years of running away from Dudley had made him fast and agile which showed when he ran away with the ball from one end to other. He had enjoyed it too. Running while not worrying about being beaten if he got caught was also a new experience for him.

Standing their on the balcony watching the sunset over the sea was a Harry Potter who now had his first taste of retirement. And he had loved it.

#*# line break *# line break *# line break

It had been a month since Harry had came back from his tour. After tearful goodbyes from Mary and somber one from other kids, he had caught a cab to his home. He had visited the orphanage a few times since then.

He had spent his time playing football in the dueling room, getting some dueling practices done, reading arithmancy books, and relaxing in the Jacuzzi. He had also found a new love in television. He would watch football matches, movies or cartoons rest of the time.

It was by watching television he came to know about Disneyland. And now that he knew it, he wanted to visit it.

#*# line break *# line break *# line break

 _Britain - 25th July 1991_

Harry had been back in the country a few weeks ago. It had taken him two days to get rid of the jet lag, as he had taken a flight directly from India.

Touring the world had been a surreal experience.

What Harry expected to be a short visit to Disneyland had turned into an extended world tour.

It all started after Harry was accosted by more than a few policeman on his visit. As he was a kid travelling alone policemen would think he was lost and would try to unnecessarily help him.

To prevent this from happening again, Harry had called Windy and ordered her to bring his cauldron and materials required for brewing ageing potion. After brewing the potion he had stored it in a small glass bottle. He had charmed the bottle to only release a specific amount of potion each time. It wasn't too difficult but the refelling spell which he had first performed under the influence of Felix Felicis on a bottle of mead to get Professor Slughorn drunk, was a tricky one. He had to practice it for two days before he had been able to completely refill the water bottle on which he was practicing.

He had no problems in procuring illegal British Passport and driving license for his new identity. He was not much worried about it because he could always confound someone into believing their authenticity.

This had made Harry visit a few more places in US. One thing to led to another and Harry had started on his world tour.

In these past 8 months he had gone from one place to another without a care in the world. And now he was finally back.

After living under influence of ageing potion for such a long time, it had taken some time to get used to his shorter reach and height.

Harry had anticipated this and thus has returned a few weeks before the day he had received his Hogwarts acceptance letter in his previous life.

He had asked Windy to bring the latest Quidditch magzine and Daily Prophet. He had been cutoff from the Wizarding World for nearly a year and now was the time when he would first enter it without needing to hide. He was just waiting for his acceptance letter.

The Tutshill Toranados were third in the league at this time. He decided to place another bet on them as they had won it in his previous life. There was also an article on Chudley Canons and how they were on verge of making the record of scoring the lowest points by a team in the history of the tournament. Atleast they were making some kind of record.

"Master Harry, your Hogwarts letter," Windy said after gaining Harry's attention who was busy reading the magazine. Harry took the letter from her, and opened it. It was similar to the letter he had received before.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_ _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr H. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

On the second page were the list of items that he needed to purchase.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_ _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

"Windy please go and tell Grapplescrew that I would like to meet him today," Harry told his elf taking a deep sip of his coffee. "Ask him the time at which he will be able to meet me in his office."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Diagon Alley**

As Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron from the Muggle entrance, he was surprised. He had last seen the pub this clean and bright, when Hannah had renovated it in the future. He had never thought that Tom could do this. A blazing fire in the corner, a gleaming bar top, and even Tom the Toothless looked different. Harry's gawking had now attracted attention from Tom.

"Good Lord, is this ... can this be," Tom said moving from behind the bar towards Harry.

"Bless my soul," Tom whispered, which was loud in the silence that had fallen over the bar."Harry Potter ... what an honour," he said while shaking Harry's hand.

And then everyone in the pub rushed towards Harry to shake his hands and welcome him back to the wizarding world.

Without Hagrid present it had taken Harry half an hour before he could politely extricate himself from their midst. His hand had started aching from shaking so many hands continuously. Doris Crockford had shook his hands five or six times, each time coming from different directions and had apparently felt the urge to introduce himself each time. He was now late for his meeting with Grapplescrew. He hurried down the Diagon alley towards Gringotts keeping his face down so as to avoid suffering the leaky cauldron incident again.

As soon as he had asked for Grapplescrew, he had been shown to his office. Grapplescrew stood up when Harry entered, which again surprised him. It was rare that a senior goblin or for that matter any goblin showed respect to a wizard. After Harry had made himself comfortable, Grapplescrew had handed him a parchment.

"This parchment shows the cost incurred in the formation of the firm. Money paid to the workers, cost incurred in the running of the firm and cost of the materials used in making, packaging and distribution of potions."

After that he handed him a second parchment saying, "This parchment lists the amount of potions of each type sold and the profit gained from them."

After Harry had read both the parchment he was surprised as to the amount of potions sold. "Grapplescrew how come we are selling this much amount of potions. I never thought that demand in Britain would be this high,"Harry had finally asked.

Grapplescrew answered, "You see Mr. Potter, your firm is not confined to Britain. Since we had registered the firm with ICW, we were easily able to export the potions to different countries. Now since we are an International Firm, the taxes levied on our goods are significantly smaller but even then it ate into our profits. We increased the price of the potions outside Britain, so that the effort put into transporting the potion across the channel, was justified."

Harry had then handed the parchments back to the goblin, who handed him another one.

This parchment showed the different properties bought in the last year by the Potter Family and their specifications with their address. There were 13 properties on it. Harry had then ordered Grapplescrew while handing him back the parchment, "Don't sell these properties. For now, lease the houses and lands but do not get into any agreement beyond 15 years."

Then Harry was handed a small parchment.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you won your bet. Tutshill Toranados were victorious last year and due to that the amount of money in your trust fund has increased significantly," Grapplescrew told him gesturing towards the parchment. After Harry had read through it, he told Grapplescrew, "Place another bet on Toranados winning the league. 1000 galleons should be enough I think."

Grapplescrew nodded while jotting down on a parchment in front of him.

"There was one thing that I want to discuss with you Mr. Potter. The thing is that at present we don't sell our potions directly to the public. I wanted to remedy that," Grapplescrew told Harry.

"I was thinking about opening up a chain of MudPotions apothecary to sell our potions directly to the public. We can also hire less able brewers, who could be trained to brew simple potions such as pepper-up, boil cure etc., this may also double our profits. Opening our very own apothecary in foreign countries will also help us control the price of the potion which we are currently unable to do. Also the profit that we have earned till now can more than cover the cost of setting up these apothecaries." Grapplescrew said trying to convince Harry.

"Okay, that's a good idea," Harry said while thinking about any ramifications this could have in future. When he couldn't think about anything he gave Grapplescrew the go ahead.

After his meeting with Grapplescrew, Harry went down to his vault. The piles of gold coins had almost doubled if he remembered correctly from his previous visit. He stashed 200 galleons in his purse. Harry was never one to splurge but he had made so much money that 200 galleons would not be even noticed.

Harry's first stop after that was at Madam Malkin's Robes for all occassion. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch. She smiled at Harry as he entered, "Hogwarts dear?" she said to Harry. "Got the lot here, another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a young boy who Harry had instantly recognized, was being fitted up while his parents were standing beside him with smile on their faces.

Harry averted his eyes so as not to be caught staring and quickly made his way to the footstool behind Madam Malkin who started fitting him. He could hear Neville talking happily with his parents. Neville had changed drastically from the first time time Harry had met him on the Hogwarts express.

"Hello," greeted Neville, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Harry replied without looking towards him.

"I am Neville Longbottom," Neville said and extending his hand.

When Harry turned towards him to shake his hand, there was a light of recognition in Frank and Alice's eyes.

"I am Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

Frank placed his hands on Neville's shoulder to stop him from from saying anything and introduced himself, "And I am Frank Longbottom and this here is my wife Alice," he said to Harry while bending down to shake his hands. "You look exactly like your father Harry," Frank said looking at Harry.

"His eyes are exactly like Lily's," Alice said turning towards her husband, with tears in her eyes.

They had all fallen silent after that as Madam Malkin had returned with Harry's clothes. When Harry had paid her and turned to leave the shop, the Longbottom family followed him.

"Who are you here with Harry?" questioned Alice after they had left the shop.

"Oh! I am alone here. My relatives don't like magic much, so they left me outside Leaky Cauldron," Harry hastily explained.

"So was this your first stop," Alice asked seeing that he only had his clothes bag with him.

"No, I have already bought my wand. I couldn't wait for it, you know," Harry replied.

Alice and Frank smiled hearing this.

"Then you will come with us. Neville has only bought his clothes till now, so we will buy all the rest of your items together," Alice said smiling lovingly at him.

"We were friends of your parents Harry. Come, we can not leave you to shop alone by yourself," said Frank when he saw Harry hesitating.

Seeing no other choice Harry had gave in and went with them. It was a pleasant experience, and while talking and laughing with Neville, Harry realised how much he had missed him. He was the only one, with whom Harry had shared his feelings for fifteen years after his divorce. After they had bought Neville's wand from creepy Ollivander, Alice and Frank steered them towards Eyelops Owl Emporium.

There were many different owls available for sale. From an eagle owl to a tawny one, but Harry had his eyes fixed on a beautiful snowy owl.

Harry was feeling guilty now. He had been nearly a year in the past and he had not even thought about her. She had been more than just an owl for him. She had been his friend for nearly six years.

Twenty minutes later, they had left the shop, Harry carrying his snowy owl who was now fast asleep, with her head under her wing in a large cage. Neville had bought a western screech owl.

From there Frank and Alice had taken both the kids to lunch in Leaky Cauldron. Tom had served Harry like a royalty there. He had left the Longbottom's there, after promising Neville to meet him on the train and assuring Frank and Alice that he will have no problems reaching his home from here.

*#*# line break line break line break*#*#

It was the day after Harry had gone to Diagon Alley and he was getting ready to venture down there again.

"Windy," Harry called. "Yes Master," Windy said appearing there with a loud pop. "Have you seen my cap Windy, I can't find it anywhere."

Harry had been searching for his cap so as to avoid the previous day's incidents today. After Windy had found his cap and brought it to him he went out the door, down the stairs and out on the street. Harry took a cab and got down near the entrance to Leaky Cauldron. Keeping his face down he quickly made his way in Diagon Alley. He had came here for a specific purpose today. He would have done it yesterday itself, if not for the presence of Frank and Alice.

The bell jingled as he entered into the the trunk shop.

"Hogwarts kid. You would need a standard..." "I don't need a standard trunk," Harry interrupted the shopkeeper as he was bending down to lift a standard trunk.

"Then what do you need kid," asked the man.

"I am looking for a two compartment trunk. Both the compartment should be the same size as the compartment of a standard trunk," answered Harry.

"What do you need such a trunk for?" questioned the man with a bewildered look upon his face.

"I need to keep my candies in it," answered Harry.

"Okay, let me check if we have any in the back room," shopkeeper told Harry. He went towards the door in the back muttering something under his breath about kid's these days.

He had brought several trunks with him. After selecting a trunk and paying 15 galleons for it, Harry made his way back to home.

He had wanted this trunk not to store candies in it as he had told the shopkeeper, but to store butterbeer. Harry was trying a refrigeration charm on the second compartment of the trunk.

The spell incantation was 'frigi darium'. It was one of the spell that had been invented by a muggleborn in the future. As he had no reference other than his journal, he was unable to cast it properly. He would have tried to buy a pensieve to look at the memories of the time he had cast this spell on a cabinet in his office, but they were pretty rare and he knew that the people who had it currently will not sell it.

After toiling for an hour Harry was finally successful. The wand movement had turned out to be an anticlockwise circle with a jab at the end.

Now that Harry had bought all that he needed, he felt ready for Hogwarts. But he was not entirely sure about attending classes, doing assignments and detentions.

He had become used to giving orders as a Head Auror and he was not entirely sure how it will feel taking orders again. At Least his head of house would be Professor McGonagall. He would have no problems taking orders from her at least.

But what if he is sorted into another house. Merlin's saggy Pants! He didn't want to get into another house. God forbid, if he went into Slytherin with Draco or Hufflepuff with Zacharias.

Harry had then started devising methods so that sorting hat would put him into Gryffindor. To sort the hat would look through his memories.

"Merlin's saggy left ..." Harry shot up from his bed in a frenzy. He started pacing around the room thinking. If the hat saw his memories then it will tell Dumbledore. No, it won't, Headmaster Dippet didn't knew anything about Riddle, but Dumbledore knew entirely too much about him. He still remembered the conversation he had with him in his second year after he had saved Ginny. He talked with Harry in such a way, as if he already knew the answer to the question he had asked.

No, Harry decided. He can't take the chance. He also can't entirely depend upon his occlumency to stop the hat. It was a magical item enchanted by the founders and he had to devise some other plan. A plan that will let him live his life of retirement.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Train to Hogwarts**

It was morning of 31st August and Harry would be leaving for King's Cross in half an hour. Windy had already packed his belongings in his newly acquired trunk.

He had woken up today, to the aroma of rich coffee wafting through his nose. After brushing his teeth and taking a shower, he had came down to the kitchen to have his breakfast.

Bload had gone an extra mile, these last few days. His cooking had became even more delicious, which Harry had not thought possible.

This past month had been a difficult one for Harry.

It had all started when after some laborious hours of thinking, he had finally decided upon the way he will deceive the sorting hat. It was pretty simple in fact. Harry had decided to built an occlumency wall around his memories of future and any other memories he had that would give sorting hat an idea of sorting him in any other house. When he had finally separated his future memories from his past one, he had started searching for those memories that had given sorting hat the idea of putting him in Slytherin last time. It was after he had searched for them in vain for a long time, he realised something.

To confirm his suspicions Harry had conjured a snake. After listening to the snake for a minute he had gotten rid of it. He had sat down heavily on his bed when he realised the implications of his discovery.

Harry was suddenly feeling all numb. He sat still, staring into space for quite some time. After the initial surprise had passed, Harry tried to think about his predicament and how he will solve it.

After a few days of brooding and thinking, he had finally decided upon a course of action. He will not destroy the horcruxes for now. He would let the time pass as it had before, till his fourth year. Just before the third task he would destroy all of the horcruxes and then by sacrificing himself in the graveyard he will make Voldemort mortal again. If he woke up again, then good and if not, then at least he had lived his life. It wasn't as if he was dying a virgin like last time.

Meanwhile for these four years he would continue living as he had, since he came back to the past.

After that problem was solved or as solved as it could be, Harry continued towards solving the iminent problem of sorting hat.

He had worked on only hiding his future memories while projecting his past ones. In this way the sorting hat will hopefully sort him in Gryffindor looking at his surface memories only, while remaining blissfully unaware about his future memories.

After making sure he had everything he needed, Harry said his goodbyes to the elves, donned his cap and left his home at ten fifteen. It took him around five minutes to reach King's Cross Station. He had let Hedwig fly to Hogwarts so that she was not cooped in a cage all day.

After reaching the station, Harry made his way towards platform nine and three quarters. He didn't see Neville anywhere so decided to make his way towards the compartment he would be sitting. He had already decided that the best place for him, would be with the Weasley twins.

Harry went down the platform looking for a boy with dreadlocks. He finally saw Lee sitting beside the window in an empty compartment. Harry opened the door to the compartment and went in. Lee Jordan who was a third year boy and a friend of the Weasley twins was sitting with a box in his hand.

"Hello, can I sit here," Harry asked Lee. "Yeah, sure. Need any help with the trunk."

After Lee had helped Harry with his trunk and they had both sat down, Lee took the box in his hand again. Harry who already knew what was in the box, wasn't surprised when Lee opened the lid and a long and hairy leg poked out. Lee was visibly surprised when Harry didn't react the way Lee thought he would.

"So what's your name kid," asked Lee. Just then Harry who had been looking outside the window, saw Neville waving at him. He was coming towards Harry with his parents and grandmother in tow.

"Hi Harry," Neville greeted him opening the carriage door. "Hi Neville, how are you?" Harry replied to him while helping Neville with his trunk. "I will come back when the train is ready to leave, okay." Neville ran back to his parents without waiting for a reply.

"So what have you got there Lee," Harry said breaking the silence which had fallen since Neville had left.

"It's a Tarantula," he told Harry. "They are large, hairy spiders and venomous."

"I didn't know that we were allowed to have Tarantula as pets?" Harry questioned him. He really wanted to know why Ron was allowed a rat and why Lee brought a Tarantula.

"He is not my pet, I just got him from my uncle who bought it from Knockturn alley as a gift for me. And since I couldn't have left it at home, I thought I would leave it at Hogwarts near forbidden forest," Lee explained to Harry.

"So, do you have any more scary pets at home," Harry asked genuinely curious.

Just then the door to the compartment opened and, Angelina and Alicia walked inside.

"Hi Lee," they both chorused. "And who is this young man here," Alicia asked. "He is Harry," Lee said before Harry could even open his mouth to answer. "Hey, I have got a giant tarantula here." Lee opened the lid to let them see the arachnid. "My uncle gifted it to me," Lee told them before they could ask any questions.

"It's poisonous," Harry told Angelina, who had extended her hand forward to pet the tarantula.

Angelina scooted over to the other end of seat from Lee. "Don't worry their venom only kills rats or mice. They are harmless to us." Lee told her. Lee closed the lid of the box seeing the look in Angelina's eyes, who was glaring at him.

"So you are a first year?" Alicia asked turning towards Harry. "Yes". "Why are you wearing that cap," Angelina asked leaning towards him. "To hide my identity," Harry replied. The three seniors chuckled at this and Lee told Harry in a patronizing voice, "You wear a mask to hide your identity, not a cap."

"My forehead is pretty famous," Harry said while removing his cap. "You know you never listened to my full name before,it's Harry Potter."

The other three were staring in disbelief at Harry's forehead. The silence in the compartment after this revelation was broken by Neville, opening the compartment. "Hi," Neville said then promptly sat down near the window beside Harry. He was shouting his final goodbyes to his family.

Harry also waved to Frank and Alice. Neville didn't stopped waving till the train hadn't passed the bed in the track.

Seeing Neville, sitting down with his shoulders slumped and looking morose, Harry put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "You'll see them at christmas."

Alicia also added, "It's just three months kid, don't worry."

The door to the compartment opened suddenly and the Weasley twins walked in.

"Lee, how are you our dear friend?" one of them said . "Hello Alicia, Hello Angelina," they both said, bowing to each of the ladies.

They turned and sat down between Lee and Angelina. "Lee, where is the giant tarantula we have been hearing so much about."

After the twins had examined the tarantula, to their pleasure, they turned towards Harry and Neville.

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter," chorused the twins. "Yes" said Harry.

The two gawked at him. One of them was kneed in the kidneys and the other one was kicked in the shins to stop their gawking.

"Oh Hi, How rude of us. I am Fred and he is my twin George Weasley." " I thought we were Gred and Forge today," the other twin said.

After all the introductions had been made, amid the jokes of the twins, Harry and Neville started talking about how much Neville has studied and prepared for the school.

The third years were talking animatedly about their summer.

They had all reacted the way he imagined they would when they heard his name. At Least they had moved away from the conversation about his scar.

Fred and George were making jokes on the expense of Alicia and Angelina while Lee would revert back to his tarantula tactic from time to time.

"Anything off the cart dears," a smiling dimpled woman asked them, opening the door of the compartment. Harry had quickly stood up and said, "My treat every one." There were protests all around but Harry had already purchase 2 packets of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans and chocolate frogs and seven of everything else.

"You didn't had to do that you know," said Angelina with a guilty expression on her face. "Yeah we could have paid for it," one of the twins added. "And you didn't have to buy so much," Lee further added.

"Listen guys, I didn't do that because you couldn't pay for it. I did it because I felt like doing it," Harry said while shrugging his shoulders. Harry picked up a cauldron cake and started eating. He also handed one to Neville, who also started eating after saying, "Next time I will pay," after that they all started in on the food.

Fred and George had opened a packet of Bertie Bott's and started eating it, commenting loudly the taste of the bean they had eaten.

"Grass. Eh"

"Lemon"

"Mint"

"Argh! Earwax"

"How do you knew it was earwax. Have you ever eaten Earwax before."

Soon everyone else also started on them. When Harry started feeling thirsty, he opened the second compartment of his trunk and brought out two bottles of butterbeer from it. Everyone else was looking astonished seeing about two dozen bottles of cool butterbeer in the trunk. Harry gave one to Neville and told the others to help themselves.

Soon everyone was drinking butter beer and eating pumpkin pasties.

After they had all eaten and drank their fill, Fred and George started regaling Harry and Neville about their Hogwarts adventures and how they had defeated a troll to get sorted into Gryffindor. Neville had gone pale hearing this while Harry was thinking 'if it only was this easy'.

Soon they were all changing into their robes and were getting out at Hogsmeade station.

Harry was overjoyed to see Hagrid, and turned to say goodbye to others.

"We will see you both at the feast," one of the twins commented.

Harry and Neville followed Hagrid and other first years to the lake.

"Yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid said to them, " jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "ohhhhh". Perched atop a high mountain, it's window's sparkling in the sky, with many turrets and towers was Hogwarts. Harry had forgotten how majestic the castle looked. They had never been able to recreate the castle after the war as many enchantment which had been used in construction of the school were forgotten.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid's voice called out. Harry and Neville made their way to a boat.

They were joined by the Patil twins. After they had introduced themselves to each other and the usual hysterics after hearing his name were over, they enjoyed their ride in silence. They all were feeling too nervous to hold a meaningful conversation. Soon they reached the underground harbour, where they clambered onto rocks and pebbles. They all followed Hagrid to the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" After making sure they were all present Hagrid knocked on the door three times with his huge fist.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Sorting**

Draco Malfoy had never thought in his worst dreams that his train ride would be like this. He had only wanted to befriend Harry bloody Potter as his father told him to. His father wanted him to make friends with Potter and bring him to their side. He had taken Goyle and Crabbe with him, to go look for Potter, instead of enjoying the ride. They had found the blood traitor Weasley, sitting by himself in the last compartment. Thinking of him as an easy target, he goaded him. He didn't knew how the blood traitor could dare attack him. And before Crabbe and Goyle could beat the Weasel more his blood traitor brother had found him. And that girl with bushy hair and large teeth, had dared to shout at him. His father would hear of this. He would make sure that the Weasel is expelled from the school. His father was a governor so it would be easy to throw the Weasel out.

It would have been better if his father had sent him to Durmstrang. At least he wouldn't had to share his boat ride with a mudblood there. The door of the castle opened as soon as the giant oaf had knocked on it.

"The firs' years, Professor," said Hagrid.

A black haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will be taking them from here."

They followed her to a small empty chamber of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley come here, follow me," she said. As soon as they were out of the room, she turned back towards Draco. She was glaring at both him and Weasley. "Never have I heard first year children getting into fight on the Hogwarts express. This is my first warning to both of you. If I hear that you two are having any more fights, you will receive two months of detention with me. Is that clear?" she asked.

"But Professor he attacked me, I didn't do anything!" Draco said. "He called me a blood traitor Professor," the Weasel shouted.

"I don't want to hear any more of this. No more fights or detention. Getting into a fight before even sorting. You two are lucky I am not assigning any detention, now go back in there and wait for me." she said.

Draco shot Ron a scathing look before going back to where Crabbe and Goyle were standing.

# line break *# line break *# line break *#

Harry

Harry saw McGonagall taking Draco and Ron out of the small room with her. They were both looking out of sorts and from what Hermione was telling they had a vicious fight on the train.

Professor McGonagall had returned after some time to take them to the great hall. They formed a line and followed her. The Great Hall was splendid, thousands of candles floating in midair over four long tables. He could hear Hermione explaining to Susan and Hannah about the bewitched ceiling of the Great Hall.

He could see Dumbledore with his characteristic grandfatherly smile, and Snape with his usual scowl on his face.

Soon the hat had been placed on the four legged stool and it began singing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on!_

 _Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause. The only one not to do so was Harry. He had gotten quite nervous. Will sorting hat really be able to see everything in his mind. It had just said that nothing is hidden in your head that the hat can't see, or was it part of a song.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said.

He was so concentrated on occluding his future memories while projecting his past ones that he had missed the start of the sorting.

He looked around the hall to see the sorting was similar to his last time. Neville and Hermione were at Gryffindor table, Draco at Slytherin, Susan and Hannah at Hufflepuff.

Soon the Patil twins and Sally-Anne Perks were also sorted and McGonagall called out, "Potter Harry."

Mutterings broke out in the entire hall and people craned their necks to get a good look at him.

He sat down on the stool and the hat was dropped over his head. Harry waited in trepidation.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. … So where shall I put you?"

Gryffindor,Gryffindor,gryffindor Harry repeated in his head. "Slytherin would be good for you, It will help you on your way to greatness. No? Well if you are sure then GRYFFINDOR."

Harry heard the hat shout out the last word to the hall. He let out a huge breath which he hadn't realised he was holding. He made his way gracefully to the Gryffindor table. His sorting had been similar to the last time. Does the hat knew about him, or did his ploy worked? Harry wasn't sure of anything. The twins had started shouting and dancing like last time, Neville was clapping loudly with a huge smile on his face. Harry sat down beside Neville. Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the twins were still shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry was still stuck on the behaviour of sorting hat. He decided, that he had done all he could have done, and would face the consequences if he failed, whatever they would be.

In no time Ron had joined them at the Gryffindor table and Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

The hall fell silent as Headmaster stood up, beaming at the students, his arms opened wide.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

Everybody clapped and cheered as he sat back down.

Harry looked around the table, he was starting to feel nostalgic. It had been such a great day for him in previous life. These first few months in Hogwarts had been the best in Harry's life. He had gotten away from Dursley's, saw Magic, and was blissfully unaware of Voldemort's threat hanging over his head.

"Potatoes Harry," Percy said as food appeared.

As soon as Harry had started eating he heard the ghost speak.

"That does look good," said Nick, watching Harry cut up his steak.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't thinkI've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you—you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy—" the ghost began stiffly, but was interrupted by Seamus.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Harry knew what was coming so he continued eating.

"Like this," he said irritably. Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So—new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row!"

After they had all eaten their fill the remnants of the food disappeared leaving the plates sparkling clean as before. Harry helped himself to some treacle tart as the conversation around the table turned towards their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well both of my parents are pureblood," Neville replied.

On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were already talking about lessons.

When the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot_."

After Dumbledore had finally dismissed them, Harry and other first years followed Percy to the Gryffindor tower. They had also met Peeves on the way. Harry had let Percy handle that. When they had finally reached their dorm, everyone fell asleep almost at once.

Harry went to sleep, dreaming about playing with kids on beaches of Barcelona.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Back to Classes**

Harry woke up early in the morning, next day, while the other boys in the dorm were still sleeping.

Half an hour later Harry went down to the common room, wearing his school robes with a bag slung over his shoulder, containing only a few parchments, ink and quill. A few people were already present down there.

Harry saw Hermione sitting by herself reading a book. He went towards where she was and sat down next to her. Hermione was concentrating so much on her reading that she didn't even look up when Harry came near her. When five more minutes had passed Harry finally decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, I am Harry Potter," Harry said softly.

She jumped up a foot startled by his voice. When she had calmed herself, she replied in her usual bossy tone.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger. I know all about you - of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Sorry to say, but you are wrong," Harry said.

"Am I? How so?" she asked as if she had never been wrong in her life before.

"Yes, you are wrong in assuming that you know all about me. You only read what others wrote about me. There is a difference between the two." Harry felt that Hermione was at a loss to say something so he continued the conversation.

"So what are you reading?" Harry asked, trying to divert the conversation.

"Oh! I was just reading our Transfiguration book. It is such a fascinating subject don't you think. Changing one thing into another. I had already read the whole book but I was revising it a bit before classes,"

"Good Morning Harry," Harry looked up to see Neville coming towards him, "Good morning Neville, shall we go down for breakfast."

Harry took Hermione and Neville to the great hall, following the same path that Percy had shown them yesterday.

Half the school was already present there. While they were having breakfast, they were joined by Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender. Professor McGonagall handed them their time tables coming up to them. Hermione was bouncing in her seat, her breakfast already forgotten in her excitement to have her first Transfiguration class which was just after breakfast.

They were joined by Ravenclaw, with whom they were having this class, outside the classroom. The students were all still staring at Harry but it didn't bothered him as much as it used to.

Professor McGonagall ushered them in and started the class by telling them of the dangers of Transfiguration and warned them not to fool around in her class.

After that she had changed the desk into a pig and back again. Then she had started teaching them how to accomplish their first Transfiguration.

Harry was sitting in his chair, with his hands folded neither listening to the Professor nor copying down the notes. He was observing the other students trying to perform their first ever Transfiguration.

"Mr. Potter, are you copying down what I am saying."

"No mam," McGonagall had pursed her lips with distaste hearing this, and asked, "And pray tell why not?"

"Because I don't think they are necessary mam. Most of the things you are explaining are already present in our Transfiguration book," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Nonetheless, you will copy down these notes from one of your classmates and from next time you will take the notes like everyone else does, in class."

"Professor," someone uttered from behind her.

McGonagall turned back to see Ron Weasley, who had knocked on the door to gain her attention. He was looking disheveled.

"Mr. Weasley, how come you are so late to class? And in such a state?" she asked marching down on him.

All the class, even the Ravenclaws were looking frightened for Ron.

"It was Peeves mam," Ron explained. At the mention of resident Poltergeist, McGonagall lost some of her ire.

"Come in Mr. Weasley, and don't ever be late again for my class," McGonagall said waving him into the class.

She gave them all a matchstick and told them to transfigure it into a needle.

Neville was looking at Harry, silently telling him that McGonagall was watching him.

When the class was about to end, Harry changed his matchstick somewhat, giving it a silver colour and a pointy end.

McGonagall gave him and Hermione, who was the only one other than him to make a change to her matchstick, a rare smile and awarded 5 points to both of them.

After that they had History of Magic, in which Harry made paper planes and flew them in the class. He was getting bored out of his mind and this was only his second class of the day.

Hermione, the only one in the class to be disturbed by his paper planes, as all others were sleeping, was livid and told him that she will be informing Professor McGonagall about it.

He had got a good tongue thrashing from McGonagall about it during lunch.

Harry had been stopped by McGonagall after lunch, and was led to the entrance hall.

"Mr. Potter, I heard that you have been disturbing the students in History of magic classroom?" she asked him.

"No mam, it wasn't my intention to disturb anyone. I thought that everyone was sleeping there. I never knew that Hermione was awake." Harry said trying to squirm out of a possible detention.

"Ms. Granger was disturbed by your actions in that class. You will be serving a detention with me today, after classes, and it goes without saying but don't do it again."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry went down to the greenhouse after that for his Herbology class.

Ron had tried to say some distasteful things to Hermione for it but Harry had stopped him, saying he didn't mind Hermione telling McGonagall.

Herbology and Charms didn't improve matters for Harry. The classes for first years were too damn easy for him.

He needed something more so that he would not lose his mind.

Flitwick was his old cheery self, bouncing on his chair and falling from it on hearing Harry's name

Ron had tried to befriend Harry and Neville but Harry had thwarted his various advances. Neville was also mystified as to why Harry was doing this.

Harry was assigned to write lines in his detention by McGonagall. When Harry entered McGonagall's office, he saw Ron and Draco quietly, sitting side by side.

It was hilarious to see Ron and Draco sitting together writing lines. Harry wrote the line once 'I will do my work' and then copied it to the remaining three foot of the parchment.

In days to follow, Harry would frequently get bored in classes and would try to liven things up.

Asking inane questions of Professor Quirrell, whose class was as much of disappointment as before, was one of his timepass. Quirrell had threw him out of the DADA classroom after he had not stopped asking questions on Transylvanian Vampires. As Quirrell had made it part of his act to shudder every time someone mentioned a vampire, Harry found it extremely funny trying to make him shudder every ten seconds by mentioning 'vampire'. And judging by how the whole class was laughing barring Hermione, he knew that all of them had also find it funny.

He had joined Ron and Draco for their detentions with McGonagall every day since then. She had enough reasons to keep him there if Hermione was to be believed. He had never copied his notes nor studied, performing practical work better than Hermione, which was saying something, as she was one of the most gifted student teachers had seen in recent years. But Harry had an unfair advantage over her.

On Friday, they had Double Potions. Harry was dreading going to the dungeons. It would be the first time Harry would face Snape in such close quarters. And now that he knew that Snape had cared for him in his own way and had tried to protect him, hating him was no longer an option. And since Harry had already gained reputation for being a troublemaker, he would look more like his father whom Snape hated than his mother whom Snape loved.

So Harry was a little quiet as he went down to the dungeons with his Gryffindor classmates, thinking what he could do so as not to antagonise Snape.

They were all waiting with the Slytherin's outside the potions class, when Snape came, his cloak billowing, and opened the door to the classroom. Snape moved in the class with the students following. Harry went up to the front of class to sit next to Hermione, who was looking at him, as if he was going to do something offensive to her.

Snape started the roll call and as before stopped at Harry's name to mutter 'Our New Celebrity'. After the roll call was over, Snape stood up and delivered his speech about Potion making, and then the questions came.

"Potter," Snape said, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

" A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as Draught of Living Death, - sir" Harry answered adding a respectful sir after a pause.

"And where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" Snape asked another question.

"In the stomach of a goat and it is a stone that will save us from most of the poisons- sir." Snape was staring intently at Harry now, trying to use passive legilimency.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked. " None, They are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite."

"What are you all looking at? Write it down," Snape snapped after Harry had finished.

Snape had assigned them boil cure potions to brew. It was an easy potion for Harry. He had already finished his potion when, Ron had given a shout of alarm. Harry turned back to see, that Ron's cauldron has melted and potion from it was ruining the desk on which the cauldron was kept. Snape had quickly vanished the potion, and took 5 points from Neville for not warning Ron when he added porcupine quills before taking his cauldron off the fire.

After the class had ended and everyone else had left, Harry was still sitting there.

Snape looked up to see Harry coming towards him.

"What happened Potter? Why are you still here?"

"Sir, I wanted to apprentice with you. I also want to be a Potions Master. " Harry repeated calmly.

"So Potter thinks he is so good that he could be a master, typical egoistic Potters," Snape said in his drawl.

"No sir, I don't think that I am that good. But under your guidance I would be," Harry said respectfully.

"So you want to be my apprentice? Is this some kind of joke to you! Do you really know how difficult it is to be a Potions Master," Snape was angry at how the Potter brat was mocking him.

"How can I prove to you that I am serious about this? I really want to be a Potions Master, and I want to learn from the best, and that is you, sir," Harry said firmly but respectfully.

"I will not suffer you in here for one more minute. Get out of here now," Snape said, grinding his teeth.

Harry was hopeful that his life would get more interesting if not exactly exciting if he gets a chance to apprentice under Severus Snape. But knowing all he knew about Snape, it was difficult to say whether he would accept him or not. He really wanted to do something new and potions was one of his favourite subject.

Harry went to find Weasley twins after the class ended. They were in the entrance hallway, looking like they were scouting the place.

"Hi Forge, Gred, is your next prank going to be here," Harry asked.

"Harry, Old chap, don't say these things out loud." "We need to keep these things quiet Harry," "And a prank needs the element of surprise to succeed," Fred and George said speaking one after another.

"Okay, so I was thinking about a prank for Hallowe'en," Harry said in a whisper, "Are you interested," Harry asked them.

"Harry we are always interested if there is a good prank to be had."

"So tell us more about this plan of yours?"

Fred and George were smiling toothily, when Harry started telling them of his plan.

 _*# line break *# line break *# line break *#_

 **Severus Snape**

Severus Snape was getting frustrated. He had been called in by the headmaster today to talk about the first years but he had asked questions mostly about Potter. Snape had told him what he knew of the child from yesterday's potions class and had also told him about how Potter had dared to ask him to be his apprentice.

Now, he had been sitting here for about fifteen minutes looking at Dumbledore sucking his favourite candy, deep in thought.

"You will make him your apprentice, Severus," Dumble said. Snape had trouble believing what the old man had said, "Did you just ask me to make Potter my apprentice?"

"Yes Severus," Dumbledore replied. Snape had only one question, "Why?" Snape asked.

"Potter has been an enigma since he came here Severus. Minerva says he doesn't do any of his homework, but his practical work is always outstanding. Pomona said that he was good with Plants but looked bored in her class. Filius says he has her mother's talent in charms but not her enthusiasm.

Quirrell said that he was an insufferable child. But Aurora said that he was the most quiet first year child in his class. He worked alone there but never marked his charts. Also, he had been in Detention since the first day with Minerva."

"So we have got another big headed Potter, no wonder about it." Snape remarked.

"From all the history of the boy, that I know he should not be like this. He is behaving in a way that I had not predicted. In each and every class he knows the answer to all questions that are asked, performs good spellwork and even brews potion perfectly.

I intend to keep an eye on him, Severus."

"So, what does me making him my apprentice has to do with any of this?" Severus said and he was getting an inkling what Dumbledore was going to say.

"You will keep an eye on him for me Severus. Get to know the child, as you are the only teacher who he himself has approached. You will be in the perfect position to guide the child, Severus." Dumbledore said. On seeing that Snape looked conflicted Dumbledore continued, "Don't make him an apprentice for now, assign him various tasks to complete for a term or longer so that you can know if he is good enough to be your apprentice. - For Lily, Severus."

Snape thought about what Dumbledore had said, "I will do it," Snape said and walked out of Dumbledore's office.

He needed a drink or two, before he could comprehend what he had just agreed to do.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 - Quirrell's Demise**

Harry was hiding in shadows, back to the wall with water running down on it. Cold water running down the wall was seeping into his robes. The dungeon was eerily silent which was broken occasionally by the flapping of Bats.

Quirrell had cast an alarm spell at this level of dungeon which fortunately for Harry could not detect underage wizards. Voldemort's arrogance always came back to bite his ass.He had employed a tricky charm frequently used by aurors to hide his magic to remain undetected from Quirrell which he did not think was necessary but he didn't want to take any chances.

He had been standing here quite some time now, waiting for Quirrell to come back with the Troll and his young body was starting to betray him. His body which was not used to standing still for long periods, was starting to stiffen and he was afraid that his reaction speed would be too slow.

After another five minutes he could hear the thuds of Troll's feet coming closer. He could hear its growling and grunting. Harry extended his senses as far he could but still could not hear Quirrell. The troll turned towards the passageway he was hiding in and started coming towards him. And behind him Harry could make out the silhouette of Quirrell. Harry readied himself for the encounter.

"Where would we leave the troll master?"

"We would leave him near the Second Floor, if some students get injured it will cause a much larger, LOOK OUT FOOL!" Voldemort tried to warn Quirrell but it was too late, a reducto hit Quirrell on his face reducing it to pulp.

Voldemort wanted to at least see who had stopped him but fled fearing it to be the old fool Dumbledore. He wasn't afraid of Dumbledore but he was too weak in his present state to chance a confrontation with him. He went to his secluded corner in the Forests of Albania waiting for the next fool who would help him in his quest for gaining a new body.

Harry came out from the shadows after Voldemort's soul had disappeared and bent over Quirrell's body to look at him. He had finished him easily, taking him down with a single spell and his next two spells which he had thrown towards Quirrell were not needed.

He was reveling in his victory, when he felt someone looming over him. He turned back to see the troll looking at him in confusion. Before Harry could decide on a spell to use, the Troll swung his club towards him trying to bash him.

Harry jumped backwards to avoid the club but could not entirely avoid it. Harry fell on the floor on his right hand bruising it, while his left hand was broken at the shoulder. He cried out in pain. The troll came towards him raising his club above his shoulder. He pointed his wand at the club, a swish and flick later the club flew from troll's hand. While the troll was looking at his hand in confusion, he dropped the club on his head repeatedly until he was sure it will not be waking up too quickly.

Harry lied down on his back and tried to control his body which was still shivering due to adrenaline. Once he was in control, his pain came back with vengeance. He stood up on shaking legs and went towards the body of Quirrell which had now disintegrated. Harry knew he could not transfigure a Troll, and he was finding it difficult to come up with a solution quickly.

"Bonny," he called for his elf. "Yes master, OH! Master what happened." The elf began to fuss on Harry. "Take the Troll to forbidden forest. Leave it there and came back to me."

It took elf only seconds to come back. "Go and check if any passage near Hospital wing is empty and if it is then come back and take me to it. And Bonny don't cry. I'm all right. Okay."

Bonny had brought him just outside the Hospital wing. After dismissing her he made his way slowly towards it, thinking about the story that he would tell Madame Pomfrey.

All the beds there were empty and it looked like Madame Pomfrey was still at the feast. He went to his favorite bed, adjacent to the window, lying down on it and waiting for the healer to come back.

The door of the wing opened after some time and Madame Pomfrey entered.

She didn't look towards the bed and was making her way towards her chambers absentmindedly.

"Madame Pomfrey," he called out softly.

"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't see you there, and now what happened to you?" She said coming towards him, taking out her wand and swishing it to check him.

"I fell down the stairs while coming down to the feast, I was getting late and was running down the stairs, when I slipped so I came here," Harry replied while she was poking and prodding him with her wand.

"Your left shoulder broken, bones are too broken to be healed so I will have to vanish the bones there and regrow them. You have bruises on your ribs and right hand. You will have to spend the night here. Get out of your robes, they are filthy and put on hospital robes."

She left him muttering all the while. After he changed his robes, she came back with two cauldron of potion for him to drink. He fell asleep as soon as he drank the second one.

#line break#*

The rumor mill of Hogwarts had been buzzing about the absence of Quirrell. It had been two days since Hallowe'en and Quirrell's absence had been the cause of many conversations. Most widespread of the rumor was of Vampires killing him. There were worried frowns on the faces of teachers but classes had continued like nothing had happened.

Defence class had been canceled giving Harry more time for his dueling practice. He knew that it was only due to luck that he had survived. If it would had been a wizard like Voldemort then he would had a fight on his hand. Now he would complete his homework in defence class and devote his free time to practice.

Hermione had tried to befriend him but other than doing their homework they did not spent much time with each other. Neville had also made friends with Dean and Seamus so he was spending most of his time with those two. Ron had tried to get chummy with him but stopped after it became clear that Harry was not interested in befriending him. Not being on Quidditch team made it difficult for him to befriend the twins so he had been spending most of his time alone.

His study of runes was coming along and he was now on par with fourth year students in the subject. It was now becoming more interesting to him and Harry's head were filling with ideas that he could achieve with the help of runes.

He had been ruing coming to Hogwarts now as he was not living a life of retirement. He sipped his beer thinking about what to do, now his purpose in coming to Hogwarts for this year had been completed.

#line break#*

 _I am extremely sorry for not updating it any sooner but my work had kept me busy for the last two months. Now I am back at home, hopefully I would update regularly.If anyone is interested in beta'ing my story please contact me._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Christmas Meetings**

It was now Christmas eve and Harry had returned home from Hogwarts. The elves had greeted him happily upon his return. They had decorated his home in lively colours for Christmas. A Christmas tree was placed in the foyer which glittered with magical fairies and stars

Harry had returned home as he had some important matters to discuss with Grapplescrew regarding his business. He would have preferred to celebrate Christmas at Hogwarts with the Weasley's, as they were the only Gryffindor's staying but the meeting at Gringotts was a vital one as he had some requests to make of Grapplescrew.

McGonagall had been baffled when he hadn't signed up to stay for christmas and had tried to convince him otherwise. She was sorely disappointed when he had refused.

His appointment was next day, early in the morning. He had already seen his Potions lab and apothecary in passing when he had been in Diagon alley earlier in the day. He would have stayed home but he had to buy presents for Neville and Hermione, as they were the only two people with whom he interacted on regular basis. He had bought a Remembrall for Neville and an annual subscription of Daily Prophet for Hermione so that she would know more about the world she was in. He would have bought a present for Grapplescrew but he knew that goblins did not celebrate Christmas and the goblin would not appreciate it.

There was a large line of people waiting in front of MudPotions Apothecary on account of it being a full moon this week. The new Wolfsbane was cheap enough for werewolves to afford it and they had also reduced the ill effects of transformation making the werewolves look healthy.

Watching families buying presents together, had left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was reminded of times, that he had spent christmas with his friends and families.

Not wanting to be alone reminiscing over his past, Harry could think of only one place he could go.

"Windy,"

"Yes Master Harry,"

"Bring some clothes that I wore under influence of ageing potion. And also bring ageing potion from the lab," the elf disappeared with a pop.

"Bload," he called his other house elf.

"Master called," he appeared with louder pop than Windy.

"Bake me a large chocolate cake please, and also pack it. I would be going out for a few hours."

"Yes Master."

He took a cab to the nearest market before going to the orphanage. He had decided to visit Mary and other kids with whom he had spent the summer lived. He asked the driver to stop in the way where he bought presents for them. He bought a jacket and toys for Mary. He decided to get gift vouchers from the clothing store for other kids.

The kids and staff were ecstatic to see him and he had a great time there. He helped the kids to decorate the christmas tree and had dinner with them. They all ate the chocolate cake he had brought them in dessert. He was thanked profusely by everyone for his gifts. He left after dinner promising Mary that he would visit again soon.

He decided to sleep in early when he got back home, so that he would be ready for his meeting early tomorrow morning.

#*#*#*line break*#*#*#*#*#*

Harry woke up early in the morning and went down, to have something to eat before going to Gringotts. He saw a few gifts lying beneath the christmas trees for him.

He had received a Potions book from Hermione, a book on wizarding culture from Neville and his invisibility cloak from Dumbledore. He also received gift from Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom accompanied by an invitation to dinner on boxing day. They had sent him regal looking dress robes of Green colour.

Gringotts was nearly empty the next morning when he entered. He had been immediately escorted to Grapplescrew's office on his arrival.

Graaplescrew was already waiting for him there. As soon as he had taken a seat after offering greetings to the goblin, he was handed a file containing the details of his company.

"Mr Potter, I am pleased to say that we are raking in galleons now. We have been expanding outside britain now to increase our customer base. We have set up ten new apothecaries around the world. We have apothecaries in Britain, Ireland, France, Spain, Italy and USA. We are working towards opening apothecaries in more countries right now."

Grapplescrew was looking quite smug from what Harry could perceive. Reading emotions of a goblin was difficult so he wasn't too sure about it. He read the file carefully before making any comment.

"Why haven't we given our franchise to existing apothecaries?" Harry asked, as he could see that cost of setting up new ones was expensive on the continent.

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" the goblin had a quizzical look on his face.

"I mean that we could give right to existing apothecaries around the world to sell our potions. They will use our name and will receive a fixed profit from it. Thus, we will control the price at which we sell our products around the world without investing in our own apothecaries. We will expand our business very quickly like this and get a greater profit without spending money on setting up new apothecaries."

Harry could see a gleam in the goblins eyes upon hearing this. If Grapplescrew would have been a human, he would be sure the gleam was of greed but you never know with goblins. They will be looking happy to you for a second and before you knew it, some heads will be rolling down on the ground.

"Mr. Potter, that is a great idea. We will reduce our expenditure while increasing our profits in less time without bothering with the ministries of those countries. We won't have additional paperworks and business to maintain this way. This will solve a host of problems we have faced previously."

"Yeah, work towards finding appropriate partners for this, don't select anyone with past history of criminal activity. And how are we going to increase production of New Wolfsbane to meet with demands? From what I am aware of there are many more werewolves in South America, Asia and Africa than in Europe. We will have to produce many times more from what we are capable of at this time."

"I had a few meetings with our Potioneers but we have found no solutions. We don't have simply enough brewers to match up to demand. Demand for that potion has increased exponentially around the world. We are still not meeting the demand from the European countries. As this potion is used every month, demand is almost constant."

"Why don't we set up breweries in other countries? We could set up a whole new branch of MudPotions in America, Europe, Asia, and Africa. We will gain local brewers from the places we set up. And I think local branch of Gringotts would be able to provide us security."

"I can find some goblins trustworthy enough to manage our foreign breweries. But it would take a large chunk out of our profits to do that. It is far more easier to set up and maintain an apothecary than a brewery." the goblin said.

"Set up meetings with the goblins you trust. And tell them to set it up like we did here. Or rather hire someone to manage the brewery here and you should work towards setting up new ones. Once it starts functioning then set up another. Our profits would increase tenfold in this manner. Maintain a clear chain of command with you as the head. We will get new brewers in those countries and demand most stringent oaths of confidentiality before hiring anyone. I don't want the secret of our potions leaking to anyone."

"All our employees sign a contract before being hired Mr. Potter. I think that we could do that in a few months, but you would have to come out in the public as the owner soon Mr. Potter. Another year and the business would be large enough that all the ministries would want to know the owner. They are not going to leave such a lucrative business in goblin hands. There already have been many enquiries about the owner both from Ministries of different countries and ICW. Gringotts has been able to deny their requests so far but they would need to be informed of you soon." Grapplescrew said.

"No, not until I pass my NEWT'S. Can you set me up to take my OWL'S at the ministry in summer?"

"We could do that but it would be far more easier to set it up with ICW," goblin replied frowning.

"I want to write my OWL'S here and my NEWTS at ICW. Thus in a year and half time I would be out of Hogwarts. Then I would be more than happy to release my name as the owner of MudPotions."

#*#*#*Line Break*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Severus Snape had been testing Harry Potter for his apprenticeship for the last four months at the behest of Headmaster Dumbledore. It was easy to see that Harry was the best student that he had taught here at Hogwarts.

He would never accept the son of James Potter as his apprentice but Dumbledore had been adamant that they had to keep an eye on him. It had been hard for him to look in his eyes and be reminded of his long lost love.

"Chocolate Clusters," he gave the password to Dumbledore's office to the gargoyle and climbed the stairs.

"Come in, Severus."

He entered the office and sat down in front of him. Looking around he could see the old headmasters dozing in their portraits, rare books lining the shelf, Fawkes the headmaster's phoenix looking as regal as ever, and a multitude of magical artifacts.

"So, what have you decided about Harry, Severus?" headmaster asked him.

"I have not decided to accept him, not because he lacks in his ability to be an apprentice, but because I doubt my own ability to properly teach him headmaster. There are too many emotions tied to him headmaster as you already know."

"Is this your final decision Severus?"

"Yes, it is,"

"Can I not prevail upon you to think about this further?"

"No sir, It is better for both of us that I refuse," he put in succinctly.

"If it is your final decision then I don't think that talking about it further would help. Now what do you have learn about the whereabouts of Quirrell?"

"He is nowhere to be found Headmaster, I found his blood in the dungeons near the forbidden forest with signs of troll in the vicinity as I have informed you previously. But other than that there isn't any sign of him." he replied.

"As I have found signs of Voldemort's soul returning to his hiding place, it is safe to assume that Quirrell is dead. From what you said, it could be ascertained that Quirrell brought a troll in school, lost control of it somehow and died in the ensuing fight." Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, it seems to be that way." he answered thinking how weak Dark Lord had to be to lose control of a troll.

"I have cancelled bringing the mirror at Hogwarts and have decided to return the stone to Nicholas. I think we can open the third floor corridor to students after Christmas." Dumbledore said while smiling with his eyes twinkling and popping his favourite lemon drop in his mouth.

"If that is all, I would be leaving Headmaster," Snape said.

"I know that you would refuse my offer of Lemon drops so I won't bother to offer any Severus, you could leave, unless you have something else to tell me."

"No Headmaster," saying that he made his way out of there.

#*#*#*# Line Break *#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Harry had spent the rest of the day shopping in Diagon alley. He visited various places, buying some advance runes books which he found in a used book shop.

He ended up at Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat as he was feeling somewhat hungry. He ordered some sandwiches and juice. Kingsley was sitting on the table adjacent to him with someone he didn't recognised.

"It's not due to potion. The werewolves have benefited greatly from it but some werewolves who turn bad can now find themselves in control of their transformation, thus they can now plan to attack someone more easily," he heard Kingsley say in his usual gravelly voice.

"Can you not limit the sale of this potion?" he heard Kingsley's companion ask.

"We have had talk with the goblin who manages the company. He says that his potion can only be bought from Diagon Alley here in Britain and from their apothecary in Ireland. And they only sell one batch to one person so it is easy for us to track. We have auror guards patrol both places to identify known criminals coming in to buy the potion, but you know Madam Umbridge, how bias she is towards what she call half creatures. She is riling up the Minister to act."

"Should we go, it's already getting late." His companion said. Kingsley soon left with her.

Harry was in a dilemma as to what to do with this new information. He could not refuse to sell to someone if they are not known criminals. Deciding that it was aurors duty to stop criminals and he could not do anything without alienating werewolves further. And he would face Umbridge when the time comes. Having decided that he went to back to eating his sandwich.

He could hear Mundungus selling some contraband in the far corner of the bar, and Tom the barman discussing a Quidditch match with a customer at the bar. Finishing his sandwich he decided to go back to home.

#*#*# Line Break *#*#*#*#*#*#

26th December 1991

Harry decided to take the floo from Leaky Cauldron rather than taking the Knight bus. He decided to change his clothes in the pub as it would have been too weird wearing dress robes in Muggle London.

Bload had handed him a tin of cookies to give as gift to Mrs. Longbottom. He had appreciated the elf's thinking as he would have been totally lost if he had to select a gift to take.

He had changed into his new green dress robes gifted generously by Longbottom's. Throwing some floo powder in the fireplace, he stepped into the fire. After spinning for a few minutes he landed with a thud on the floor in Longbottom manor.

"Are you alright Harry," Neville asked helping him stand up.

"Yeah," Harry nodded while dusting the ashes of his robes.

"Come on, we have been waiting for you. Hermione came with her family an hour ago," he said leading him into the living room.

The manor looked old by design but all the walls looked freshly painted. The house was decorated beautifully. Walls were adorned with paintings and a few portraits.

"My mother selected the paintings this year. She said the manor looked too bare without them," Neville said noticing where Harry's attention was.

"She has a great taste," Harry said to Neville, who beamed with pride.

They entered the living room, which had a large christmas tree, which was so much decorated that green of trees was hidden. The tree was in a circle made by frozen statues of dolphins and mermaids.

Harry saw Grangers sitting there with Longbottom family.

"Harry, how are you?" Mrs. Longbottom said while coming towards him.

Before he had a chance to reply she enveloped him in a hug. Harry was too surprised by it that he dropped the tin of cookies he had brought with him.

"I am fine, Ma'am," he said. Taking the box of cookies from Neville who had picked it up, he handed them to her.

"You didn't need to bring anything dear, and please don't call me ma'am, call me Alice."

After meeting with the Granger's, Frank as he was told to call Mr. Longbottom and Neville's grandmother, Neville took him to show his greenhouse to him.

He and Hermione were shown the ancient Longbottom manor by Neville. He was quiet most of the time leaving Neville to answer the unending questions asked by Hermione who had visited a wizarding house for the first time.

Alice had paid more attention to him, making sure that he ate his fill and asking him many questions about school. Hermione would answer their questions before he could told them that he was the best in their year with pride, by which he was surprised. Neville took great pleasure in telling them how he had pranked Quirrell and received detention with McGonagall for better part of the year with a smile etched on his face.

Frank and Alice laughed out loud listening about his few pranks saying that he must have got it from his father.

Frank also told them about a few of his father's prank that he remembered from their school time. He shied away from mentioning Sirius and Remus but Harry let it slide.

He left them after receiving an open invitation to visit any time he wanted. He spent the rest of his holidays at home, binge watching a few t.v. shows. Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts.


End file.
